


信

by takayukitakane



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takayukitakane/pseuds/takayukitakane
Summary: 妈，是我，星化。给您发这条信息的原因是您上次给我打电话问宿舍的事情。您上次跟我说，从节目里总是看到我在帮弘中打扫，他也不怎么回来，觉得是不是我为他做的有点太多了。当时打电话的时候马上要去忙了所以没来得及回答您，后来一直想打电话，但因为和大家在一起，很多事情也不方便讲，想来想去决定给您发信息。看起来意外的正式呢，像写信一样。
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 5





	信

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [the letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611892) by [heartsawakened (werisingsun)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werisingsun/pseuds/heartsawakened)



> *弘星
> 
> *ATEEZ 金弘中 X 朴星化
> 
> *好久没写了 复建就复出这种东西来 扶额.jpg
> 
> *有这篇的大构想是在几天前 结果首con就给我看那个我真的有哭的很大声

妈，是我，星化。

给您发这条信息的原因是您上次给我打电话问宿舍的事情。您上次跟我说，从节目里总是看到我在帮弘中打扫，他也不怎么回来，觉得是不是我为他做的有点太多了。当时打电话的时候马上要去忙了所以没来得及回答您，后来一直想打电话，但因为和大家在一起，很多事情也不方便讲，想来想去决定给您发信息。看起来意外的正式呢，像写信一样。

弘中呢，您应该也知道，是我们的队长。队长要背负的东西本身就比我们其他人的要多，所以自然也会更忙一点。他晚上不回来的时候都是在自己的工作室给大家写歌，偶尔会去练习室，但去练习室的时候他基本都会拽上我，所以也不算不回家，嘿嘿。他真的是很厉害的一个人，能熟练掌握的好多技能我都不会。作为队员，我也想努力成为他的依靠，但很多时候我都觉得自己帮不到他。但我比他大啊！再怎么说我也是年长者啊，所以我总能做一些只有我才能做到的事情，比如说我先把家里能打扫的地方都打扫干净，让他有时候累了想回来休息的时候能直接放松下来。

当然，这并不是我喜欢收拾屋子的直接原因。但当我无意间发现这么做可以给其他人，尤其是给弘中他带来安慰和力量的时候，我真的感觉很幸福，而这样的幸福感也在同时鼓励了我自己。弘中他虽然在工作的时候头脑很清醒，但对于生活里的很多事情都总是迷迷糊糊的，这个时候就要靠我来帮他。因为在工作上，我能做的事比他的少了一些，所以在日常生活里我就想努力减少他的负担。

所以我其实不太介意他不回宿舍的。当然有的时候也会抱怨他是工作狂，也尝试跟他谈过说你不要一天到晚都这么忙迟早会超负荷的，但他还一直是这样，这也是没办法的事，我感觉他的负担只有这样才能化解。虽然说着他愿意怎样就怎样，但还是会觉得他太辛苦了。唉，有时候我半夜偷偷去看他，他都直接坐在椅子上睡着了，我还得回去拿一条毛毯给他盖上。他总是害得我这样跑两趟，所以后来我干脆让他每天自己拿上毛毯。结果我发现他带了也不盖上。说了也是白说，结果还得我给他盖。他有时候甚至连工程都不存一下就睡了！虽然他后来跟我说那个软件可以自动保存让我不用担心，但每当我看到已编辑这几个字还是会一哆嗦然后赶紧帮他保存。

其他孩子们也都很照顾他。因为他经常呆在那个屋子里不出来，大家点了夜宵他也不知道，这时候总会有人跟我说你拿一点带给弘中哥吧。当然有时候我过去的时候他已经睡着了，他没睡着的时候我就会把他拖出来让他和我们大家一起吃，当然他也很乐意的！他们也很照顾我，虽然仗着我温柔好说话（是真的吧？嘿嘿）总是欺负我，但是我能感觉到他们也在努力不给我添麻烦。吕尚的无人机在掉进米饭里一次之后就没怎么被用过，友荣晚上在家说话音量也没那么大了。当然了，弘中也很照顾我。虽然大家年龄差距都不大，但和我同龄的只有他一个人，所以很多话我们两个人之间说起来会更没有负担一点，相对而言互相对彼此更坦诚。弟弟们都很依靠我们，总是来找我们说他们的烦恼压力，怎么能让他们来分担我们的苦恼呢。我们俩在宿舍里偶尔会说，感觉我们已经老了。您看到这肯定要说哎呀你们还年轻着呢。是啊，我们说到底也就才23岁。所以真的也很辛苦吧，但是为了未来，再辛苦也值得。

好像说的有点远了？不管怎样，我现在真的很好，每天过的都是很幸福的日子，您不用太担心我（当然，被您惦记着的我是全天下最幸福的儿子）。弘中真的是我很好的相方，当然大家也都是，和他们一起工作的时候真的很开心。宿舍的事情真的不用担心，我觉得现在这样就是最好的。

如果有了什么事情我一定会第一时间告诉您。

您的儿子，星化。  
（为什么还条件反射写了落款哈哈哈哈哈，大概是把它当成信了吧，好像也挺好的）


End file.
